fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/KeyHole studios
Hello everybody and welcome to KeyHole studios Carnival Showcase of 2016. This is our first presentation we've ever done so we here at KeyHole studios are excited to show off some of our new games. DAY 1 Welcome to the first day and on this special day we have 2 new games to shove down your throats. Take a look at this trailer: ' ' The scenery is an island in the middle of the ocean. Slowly but shortly, a sword slowly lands to shore. A boy then walks up and grabs the blade. The camera does not show his face however. He then walks off with it. ' ' Voices: Our days on Earth our numbered now… The world is yours now. Fight with pride, for your race, our race… You have the Element… The only one… ' ' The camera follows the boy as he runs across a path that leads into nothing but forest. As the light shines through the trees he hears something. He turns to his side. (The camera does not show his face still.) He sees a dark figure running right beside him. He starts jumping through trees while the unknown being heads for him. He then jumps on top of the trees and shows the vastness of the island he’s on. Voices: Our world is going to die one day... soon .... Very soon… Take care hero… What you just saw was the trailer for our Untitled Role-Playing Game crossover that we will soon announce our 2 new franchises that will be thrown into the mix. However that will be saved for the end of Day 1. The next 2 will be shown on the last day. ''' '''During our previews we had a game named Splatoon: Winner Takes All based off of the Splatoon Anime that was released last year. This game will be based on the final season which is about to air. If your curious about the season then check out the page up their. So first off, here the trailer: Mecha DJ Octovia: We will hold a Splatfest then... Evan: Huh? Mecha DJ Octovia: Inklings... Karma: You don't... Mecha DJ Octovia: VS OCTOLINGS! Evan: Are you kidding me. Get Ready! Evan: *Running around in Inkopolis* We have to find a team. A team strong enough to defeat the Octolings. For the final act *On Inkopolis news* Marie: The Octolings are about to go to war with us Callie: So we need you help *Behind the main plaza* Karma: We need your help sister! Karmel: And why? Karma: Mom said so... Karmel: *Facepalm* The battle begins! Now! Splatoon Winner Takes All Wii U - 3DS June 2016 What you saw here is the first trailer for the game, Splatoon Winner Takes all which is set to be released in June 2016. So anyways here is some of the gameplay features: * You can slide on your ink (Just like in the Anime but this wont replace the turning into a squid thing) * You can do parkour as Iris (Like jumping on walls and jumping steadily on platforms * Quick Time Events * And a whole lot more! This is what we have for today. Stay tuned for tomorrow and... What are you doing here... Tay... Tay: Oh I'm just here to uh... Let me guess, redemption. Tay: I want to announce the games for tomorrow so I can be in the good light for Fantendo ''audience's so no it is not redemption To tell you the truth it's the same thing. ''Tay: Whatever. Well get ready ladies and gents because tomorrow is gonna be a lot of fun. Knowing my 2013 writing style it's gonna be a rip-off Tay: *Sigh* Don't forget this... TRAILER: Guy: I've walked this path for 5 days now... I know that the person me, Terra and that girl with pink hair are looking for exists somewhere here. I wont be able to find him if we do all this by ourselves though. *Random Battle screen from Pokemon Blue and Red happens* Guy: What the! *Bulbasaur appaers* Guy: What the heck is that thing! *Fight begins* Guy: Meteorain! Bulbasaur: *Makes whatever sound* Pikachu: PIKA! *Uses lightning on Bulbasaur* Bulbasar: *Faints* Another person: *walks out of shadows* Hey, who are you? Guy:.. Another Person: Don't worry, names Ash. I'm a Pokemon trainer. Who are you? Guy: Cloud... Cloud Strife. Ash: Nice to meet you... Wait? Your... *Trailer ends* Coming Q4 2016 DAY 2 DAY 3 DAY 4 = = Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase Category:Keyhole Gaming